Untold Memories
Disclaimer: All of this is Fiction, not real and should not be stated as so. Chapter 1 I remembered that my friends died in the horrible school, now it was untold, when i returned... The school disappeared, and my friends! FREAKY! So i ran in the Inferno as i saw Untold Memories, this entity is creeping me out, how did he exist? Did Notch made it? It looks harmless and passive except it's hostile to players only. He said " It's dangerous in the INFERNO! Leave now before the devil catches you up!", i replied " What do you mean?", he responded, " Your friends, you remembered that they died. You must leave now or something bad happen...", so i returned in Earth, who was this old man.. He is 244 years old! The lifespan of the humans are until 120 ages only. It's impossible to live in 244 years. Darkness is untold. A few ours, he has my friends, i was on single player with LAN off, then he typed a chat that is written " Did you remember that your friends died in the school?". To be continued Chapter 2 My memories are losing, i forgot about my friends. Then he revoked me in 3 minutes! This old man is weird, he randomly teleported me in the inferno and said " I am not a rude person, i just wanna realize what happened to your friends?" then i suddenly became angry " What da!? Are you a policeman!?", he was unpleased and displeased, and speaking softly " You must go to jail..." Then i explained " What? Am i wanted?", however, he continued speaking with a weak voice, stammering " You must be punished by the law..." then I'm starting to run, he spoke very loudly, louder than the airplane, it hurts my ear " YOU ARE UNDER ARREST, SEE YOUR FRIENDS IN JAIL. SWEET MEMORIES." then once i returned in the over world, i spawned in the prison with my friends. I'm not strong enough to escape the jail so... Chapter 3 So we planned with our friends to escape this area so we grabbed the hammer, And successfully break free, i found a horrible room after breaching, a pile of dead bodies, this is where he keeps his captives after 1 week of imprisonment, 30 seconds later we're caught, " Do you want me to shoot you?", then CY-Berg replied, " Why will you place the players' bodies" As after, Ector comes again despite he is not an owner, " Yeah you are the last players in the world! I helped him kill all players! These players are in our control! Everything is dead, you are the last survivors five of you!" but this is our stats: Paradox: Combo Expert, Leader Prime: Armored and Muscular Nova: Mute but good at ranged CY-Berg: Ice Wizard Luminox: Adept at blocking So Nova used his tenebrous bow that is powerful to lifesteal, it charged Untold Memories' head, later Nova was shot and died peacefully. Prime is indestructible but later contaminated him. CY-Berg, casting ice, then, however, teleported him in the inferno. Then Luminox keeps blocking because he is a trained puligist and specimen but he was thrown out again. But then the Final Showdown Starts there Final Showdown Now all my friends are defeated, it's just me and these two terrible entities. My weapon is out of energy. I started to feel weak, then this EctoplasmusOoze cut my slacks down with his scythe, now I'm wearing shorts instead of black suit pants. then they laughed hard at me " Look at his shorts, it's very short for him!" and i complained " That was not funny!" then i continued to fight back, i never knew this existed in Roblox, along with EctoplasmusOoze, so i fought back with a weapon, knife to defend myself from them. Then i thrown it to Untold Memories. Randomly Teleported. : What do you want?! : You are relentless! No one likes you! : My existence, i will PETRIFY YOU!!!! He was unstoppable, my screen is out of vision : REMEMBER THIS AS YOUR WORST MEMORY EVER. : AHHHHHH After i screamed "AAAHHHH", he killed all players and will burn Minecraft along with EctoplasmusOoze, all players, mobs, items, nature, industries are now remove, all dead bodies are contaminated, including trees and slime manifest the Minecraft world, now called "SlimeCraft", "OozeCraft", "EctoCraft", or "MemoryCraft". Minecraft is not a sandbox game now. Minecraft is a wasteland full of slimes and pile of bones. THE END. ----- Paradox Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Death Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:ParadoxTheDelirium